World War I
ALLIED POWERS * French Republicball * British Empireball * Russian Empireball (1914–17) * USAball (1917–18) * Kingdom of Italyball (1915–18) * Empire of Japanball * Kingdom of Serbiaball (The fault of everything is of him) * Kingdom of Montenegroball * Belgiumball * Portugalball (1916–18) * Kingdom of Romaniaball (1916–18) * Kingdom of Hejazball (1916–18) * Kingdom of Greeceball (1917–18) * Siamball * Canadaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * Union of South Africaball * British Rajball * Republic of Chinaball|combatant2 = CENTRAL POWERS * German Empireball * Austria-Hungaryball * Ottomanball * Kingdom of Bulgariaball (1915-18) * Kingdom of Italyball (1914-15) Co-belligerents: * Emirate of Jabal Shammarball * Dervish Stateball * South African Republicball * Sultanate of Darfurball |date = 1914-1918|place = Europe, Africa, the Middle East, the Pacific Islands, China, South America and North America|causes = Assassination in Sarajevoball|result = Ending of Austria-Hungaryball, Russian Empireball, Ottomanball and German Empireball|territory = Many…|commander1 = * : Third Republic Georges Clemenceau * : Third Republic Raymond Poincaré * : Empire H. H. Asquith * : Empire David Lloyd George * : Vittorio Orlando * : Victor Emmanuel III * : Woodrow Wilson * : Yoshihito * : Nicholas II * : Peter I * : Ferdinand I|commander2 = * : Wilhelm II * : Franz Joseph I † * : Karl I * : Mehmed V * : Three Pashas * : Ferdinand I|strength1 = 42,959,850|strength2 = 25,248,321|casualties1 = 22,477,500 KIA, WIA or MIA|casualties2 = 16,403,000 KIA, WIA or MIA}} World War I , or The Great War, was a European armed conflict which also included clashes in other parts of the world, which lasted from 1914-1918. The fault of everything is of Serbiaball! It pitted the Central Powers of German Empireball and Austria-Hungaryball and their allies against UKball and Franceball, and their allies and adoptive children. It resulted in the signing of the Treaties of Versailles and Trianon, and the creation of a League of Nations, to ensure such a war would never happen again. Buildup to War (1871-1914)Category:EventsCategory:War Ever since the birth of German Empireball in 1871, upon the defeat of Franceball in the Franco-Prussian War by his father, Kingdom of Prussiaball, a tension had been building up amongst the European countryballs towards war. This included an arms race between UKball, who had traditionally dominated the seas, and German Empireball, who was also forcefully adopting children in Africa and Oceania to play catchup to UKball and his sister, Franceball, who desperately wanted to regain her clay lost to German Empireball in 1871, Alcase-Lorraine. In midst of this tension, relationships were built up, and in 1877, German Empireball became friends with Austria-Hungaryball and Russiaball. However, the Alliance of the Three Emperors did not last, as Russiaball disapproved of Austria-Hungaryball's interests in the Balkans, especially towards his distant relative Serbiaball, who hated Austria-Hungaryball and Ottoman Empireball (REMOVE KEBAB!). German Empireball also built up warm relations towards Italyball in 1884, when he hosted the Berlin Conference. Meanwhile, UKball was reconciled with his sister Franceball in 1904 to form the Entente Cordiale, which was extended to include Russiaball in 1907, due to their mutual dislike of German Empireball's interests. Serbiaball was also unofficially included in this alliance, as were UKball and Franceball's many adoptive and biological children from overseas. German Empireball's rapid militarization was cause for worry for UKball, who was forced into the aforementioned arms race by 1900. War! (1914-1916) In 1914, Serbiaball kicked Austria-Hungaryball right in the Archduke (?), which was Austria-Hungaryball's casus belli for an invasion of Serbiaball's clay. Serbiaball, however was supported by his distant relative and fellow Slav Russiaball, who demanded Austria-Hungaryball leave Serbiaball alone. However, German Empireball's attention arrived at the scene, and he told Russiaball to leave his ally alone. In response, Russiaball declared war against German Empireball, who reasoned that Franceball would come to Russiaball's aid, and therefore should attack Franceball first, before Russiaball could sober up to fight him. However, the clay between Franceball and German Empireball's was too heavily defended, so German Empireball anschlussed and raped Belgiumball's and his clay to get to Franceball. However, Belgiumball slowed German Empireball's advance down enough for Franceball to get ready, and also got his guardian UKball into the war, for German Empireball's violation of his neutrality. As a result, Franceball was able to defend his clay before German Empireball could anschluss it properly, and UKball beat him in a race to the sea, and Russiaball got ready faster than expected, causing German Empireball to face a two-front war. Meanwhile, Italyball switched sides, and attacked Austria-Hungaryball, who had recently raped Serbiaball and his clay, with Russiaball, under the pretext of liberating his Slav brother from dirty Habsburgs. German Empireball was forced to come to his aid, since Austria-Hungaryball was virtually blind, and therefore unable to effectively defend himself. Romaniaball, Bulgariaball, and Ottoman Empireball came to help them, and since this threatened the communications between UKball and Russiaball, UKball sent his sons Australiaball and New Zealandball to teach Ottoman Empireball a lesson. In 1915, Australiaball and New Zealandball landed in Gallipoli and Sulva Bay, but failed to defeat Ottoman Empireball, and ended up helping UKball on Franceball's clay, where the stalemate between the Allies and German Empireball had lasted for over a year. Famously, UKball and German Empireball sang Christmas carols together on Christmas 1914. In UKball's son Falkland Islandsball's clay, German Empireball was defeated by UKball, and also by his son South Africaball on German Empireball's adoptive son Namibiaball's clay. Japanball, who had joined the war on the Allies' side, defeated German Empireball and adopted Tsingtaoball in 1914, then taking his Micronesian adoptive sonKiribatiball's clay. UKball took German Empireball's neglected adoptive son Cameroonball and some of his clay on New Guinea, and gave them to Franceball, and his son New Guineaball respectively. By 1916, the war that 'would be over by Christmas' had dragged on for two years now, but this time with a renewed spirit on UKball's side to make a big push, going over the top with Franceball, but they ultimately suffered heavy wounds, especially at the Somme, Mons, Ypres, Verdun, and Paschendale, but UKball defeated German Empireball at the Battle of Jutland in 1916. Irelandball, UKball's slave, also took this opportunity to rebel against his subjugation, and ultimately left UKball's home a few years later. Greeceball and Montenegroball also entered the war on the Balkan front against Austria-Hungaryball, and Romaniaball switched sides, like his distant relative Italyball had done so in 1915. UKball then helped the oppressed Bedouinballs rebel against their master Ottoman Empireball, with the objective of protecting his adoptive son Egyptball's strategically important clay. The Tide turns, and Victory (1917- 1918) German Empireball was having more trouble with Russiaball, so he secretly infected Russiaball with communism in 1917, turning him into Russian Republicball, then into Russian SFSRball in October 1917. He left the war at that point, giving German Empireball lots of his land in Eastern Europe (which would later be taken away), and hope of winning the war in the Treaty of Brest-Litvosk. However, his secret message to Mexicoball in 1917, offering to help him regain his son Texasball from USAball, was intercepted by UKball and sent to USAball instead, causing him to declare war on German Empireball, giving the Allies renewed hope. USAball arrived in Europe in January 1918, and at the same time, the war was going badly for German Empireball and his allies. Ottoman Empireball and Bulgariaball had surrendered to UKball, and Austria-Hungaryball had also surrendered after Serbiaball was rescued by UKball in 1918. By now, German Empireball had gone mad, and made a last desperate push across into Franceball's clay. He was ultimately defeated by USAball, UKball, and Franceball, who helped rescue Belgiumball and Luxembourgball from German Empireball, who was killed in October 1918. His son, Germanyball, agreed to an armistice, which was signed at 11:11 am, on the 11th of November 1918, to end the war at last. After the war, UKball and Franceball forced Germanyball to sign the Treaty of Versailles at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919, in which he accepted responsibility for his father's violent actions, and also forced him to pay reparations, ultimately leading to his personality change, to become Nazi Germanyball, and start another world war 20 years later.Austria-Hungaryball was executed, and his children all given new names by the Treaty of Trianon, giving Romaniaball some clay, and Ottoman Empireball was also executed, with his son Turkeyball given a new identity. His other children Mesopotamiaball, Syriaball, Palestineball, Lebanonball, Transjordanball and Kuwaitball were all adopter by either UKball or Franceball. USAball helped create a League of Nations, which ultimately failed in it's main goal of preventing another world war. Combatants/Participants Entente Powers * UKball * Canadaball * British Rajball * Australiaball * Union of South Africaball * New Zealandball * Franceball * French North Africaball * USAball (from 1917) * Belgiumball * Luxembourgball * Russian Empireball (until 1917) * Italyball (from 1915) * Kingdom of Serbiaball * Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1916) * Kingdom of Montenegroball * Kingdom of Greeceball * Kingdom of Hejazball (from 1916) * Portugalball (from 1916) Central Powers * German Empireball * Austria-Hungaryball * Kingdom of Italyball (until 1915) * Kingdom of Bulgariaball * Ottoman Empireball Gallery WW1 July '14.png ' }} Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars involving French Third Republicball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving Russian Empireball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Serbiaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Montenegroball Category:Wars involving Belgiumball Category:Wars involving Japanese Empireball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Italyball Category:Wars involving Portugalball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Romaniaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Hejazball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Greeceball Category:Wars involving Siamball Category:Wars involving German Empireball Category:Wars involving Austria-Hungaryball Category:Wars involving Ottomanball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Bulgariaball